The Diary's Secret
by Akane Sakanoue
Summary: What happens when you have a waterfight with your crush Fubuki, you write all about it in your diary and he finds it? Will you get mad or really embarrassed? Readerxcharacter fic! (Lame title)


**Hi! This is my first fic and its a Readerxcharacter fic, it's going to be a two-shot, but for now this is it, because school starts tomorrow and I've got so many ideas. So on the to story but first the disclaimer. Tsunami, the honour is all yours!**

**Tsunami: Why me?**

**Me: Because I've just seen the movie Teen Beach Movie and now I've got something with the song Surf's Up and you're a surfer and just do it!**

**Tsunami: Okay okay Writer-san doesn't own the Inazuma Eleven characters and she obviously doesn't own you, she only owns the plot!**

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

You kept rolling over in your bed, you just couldn't sleep, it was way too hot. _Stupid Liocott weather_ you thought, it was nice as long as it didn't rain, but you haven't had a good night rest for weeks.

Well as you were awake anyway, you might as well take a walk on the beach. You stepped out of your bed and sneaked out of your room and the Inazuma Japan building. You headed for the beach while still in your PJ's, you had decided to take a walk barefoot, you loved the feeling of the sand and the water.

You reached the beach and headed for the water, maybe that could cool you down a bit. But before you could reach the water, you saw a familiar figure standing in the water. You immediately recognized the person. It was FUBUKI! Your crush, you met him when you became a manager for Inazuma Japan. His eyes were just so mesmerizing!

You called out to him, and his head turned in your direction.

''Hey [F/n]-chan'' he said when he noticed you. That's right, he called you [F/n]-chan. He started to walk towards you. You also started walking towards him.

''What are you doing here? '' he asked.

''Couldn't sleep, so I thought that maybe the water could cool me off. And you? ''

''It seems we had the same thought, and believe me the water is really nice. '' He winked while he said this. It made you blush, you always felt a little nervous around him, but luckily he couldn't see your blush since it was night.

''I guess I'll join you then'' you said. And with that you also stepped into the water and Fubuki was right, the water felt cold, but you really liked it. It was just what you needed. Suddenly you got an idea and a smile crept up your face.

''Why are you smiling like that? '' Fubuki asked.

''Nothing'' you lied, ''the water just feels really nice. ''

And just as Fubuki turned around, with his back towards you, you splashed him with the cold water.

''AAAHHH! '' Fubuki screamed.

''Ssshhh! '' you said while laughing. ''You'll wake up the others. ''

''Ooh, now you've done it'' Fubuki said while a mischievous smile crept up his face. When his hand reached towards the water you realized what he was going to do, he was going to splash you with water. You tried to run away but it was already too late, Fubuki had already splashed you.

You wouldn't just let that slide and so you and Fubuki started an all-out watersplash-war. You kept on splashing water towards each other until you were both completely soaked with the cold water.

''Okay okay'' you said while holding up your hands. ''Let's call it a tie, we're both completely soaked and I think we've cooled down enough. ''

''Haha you're right'', Fubuki said, ''but it sure was fun. ''

You thought so too. Now that it was a tie you both got out of the water and you plumped down on the beach next to each other. You stared at the starry sky, being very aware of Fubuki so close next to you. His shoulder touched your shoulder, you couldn't believe he was so close and your heart started to beat faster and you felt kind of nervous.

Now that you cooled down and the water fight was over, you started to feel sleepy. All those sleepless nights finally started taking their toll. You felt your heartbeat slow again and before you knew it, you're eyes were closed and you started falling to the side.

**Fubuki's POV**

I was looking at the ocean when I suddenly felt a weight fall on my left shoulder. I looked to see what it was. My eyes widened in disbelief, [F/n] was resting her head on my shoulder. Was she…sleeping? I listened to hear her regular breathing and also the crashing of the waves of the ocean, yes she was definitely asleep.

I took a good look at her, she looked so cute. She had caught my eye the day she became Inazuma Japan's manager. Since that day I started to like her more and more and I've developed a crush on her. I just wished she liked me back, but maybe she did?

I shook my head, what was I thinking, how could such a cute girl like her be interested in someone like me? I shook the thought out of my head and sighed. I knew we couldn't stay here like this all night, even if I wanted to. [F/n] was in no state to move on her own right now and I definitely wouldn't want to wake her up. So I carefully turned around while remaining seated, her head was now resting on my chest. I picked her up, stood up and carried her back to her room bridal style.

I put her in her bed and pulled the blankets over her and then I left her room. But not before I said ''sweet dreams [F/n]-chan. ''

**Normal POV**

You were vaguely aware of someone carrying you while you were sleeping. You felt arms around you and you were rocking. Then you felt something soft under your head and something was pulled over you. You heard a sweet voice say ''sweet dreams [F/n]-chan'' and then you heard a door being closed very quietly.

''Mmm... '' you mumbled as you started waking up. What had happened? You had a water fight with Fubuki and then you sat on the sand beside him and what happened next? …

Your eyes shot open and you suddenly sat up straight in YOUR BED?! Oh nooo…

You suddenly realized you must've fallen asleep on the beach and Fubuki carried you here. This was so embarrassing, you fell asleep next to your crush or did you..?

No, NO WAY! That would be too embarrassing, you refuse to believe you have fallen asleep on his shoulder. Now he would probably make fun of you. Oh nooo!

Thanks to all your realizations you were now wide awake again. There was no way you were going out of your room right now, so you just decided to write in your diary. At least you could do something with the embarrassment you felt right now.

You took your diary and a pen from under your mattress and you started writing. You wrote about today's practice, well actually you wrote about Fubuki. When you were done writing about practice, you started writing about what happened just moments ago. You wrote about the water fight, how you sat on the sand next to each other and finally, about how you fell asleep on his shoulder. You had finally accepted that that was what happened.

After writing all of this down, you felt sleepy again. So you hid your diary and your pen under your mattress, it was very important that you hid your diary well, because the lock was broken. You could open the diary without the key. If anyone would ever find your diary and read it, you'd die of embarrassment. Or worse, Fubuki could find it and read it, but he wouldn't do such a thing, would he?

You shook your head, you didn't want to think about that. Your diary was hidden and you lay down again and fell asleep.

**Fubuki's POV**

I had just woken up and I was already changed and ready to go downstairs. When I came downstairs I saw that almost everybody was already there. Fudou wasn't there of course, he was still in his bed. Tsunami wasn't there either, he was surfing, like usual.

''Ohayou minna'' I said.

''Ohayou Fubuki'' some of my team members said.

''Mou, where is that girl?'' Aki said. ''We have to prepare breakfast for the boys.

''What's going?'' I said.

''Oh Fubuki-san, ohayou, [F/n] isn't here yet and we have to prepare breakfast.''

''Should I take a look while you start with preparing?'' I offered.

''Would you really do that?''

''Of course, no problem.''

And so I walked up the stairs again, towards [F/n]'s room. By the time my hand was on the doorknob of her room I realized why I offered to do this. If anybody had to see [F/n] sleeping, then it should be ME. I realized I was getting possessive. I chuckled at this thought, what had this girl done to me?

I decided to open her door. When I did so and stepped into her room I saw a very cute sight. [F/n] was still asleep. And just like last night she looked so cute.

I sighed, I had to wake her up even though she looked so cute. And just when I was about to wake her I saw something sticking out from under her mattress. I reached for it and took it, it was [F/n]'s DIARY.

I turned it around in my hands a couple of times before I decided I shouldn't read it. I couldn't invade her privacy like that.

But just when I wanted to put it back it slid out of my hands and fell on the floor. A THUD was hurt and the diary fell open. I wanted to close it again, but a certain word caught my attention.

She had written down my name and there were hearts besides it. And even though I knew [F/n] could wake up any moment now, I took her diary and started to read the last entry.

**Normal POV**

Fubuki was standing there in front of you, you were at the beach.

''I love you'' he said and your faces moved closer. Your lips were just about to touch when you heard a sudden THUD.

Suddenly Fubuki and the beach were gone and all you saw was blackness. Your eyelids fluttered and you opened your eyes. What you then saw shocked you.

Fubuki stood besides your bed with your diary in his hands and he was READING it! You couldn't believe it, you felt so embarrassed.

You had let out a small sob and Fubuki had noticed you were awake and all you wanted to do now was run far away from him. And so you did.

You quickly jumped out of your bed and ran past Fubuki and out of the door, before he had time to say anything. His expression when you ran past him was one of guilt, confusion and another emotion you couldn't describe.

You ran out of the backdoor, not wanting to run into anyone. So you ran to the beach, you didn't care that you were still in your PJ's. You didn't care about anything as long as you could just run away from Fubuki.

You found a nice place on the beach under a palm tree. You sat down and started to cry, you were so ashamed. Fubuki had read your diary, he now knew all your feelings and thoughts. He now also knew about your crush on him. This was so embarrassing, what if he didn't feel the same way?

_Wait a minute... Fubuki had read MY diary. He had no right to do so. Instead of sitting here crying out of embarrassment, I should be mad at him._

And so you stopped crying and stood up. You saw Fubuki walking, he still had your diary in his hand. This made you even angrier. Instead of running away just like last time, you stampede off towards him.

As soon as you stood in front of each other Fubuki said ''Hey [F/n]-chan.''

''Don't hey [F/n]-chan me!'' you almost screamed, how does he dare say that while holding your diary!

''Give it back now!'' Yep, now you were screaming at him. Who cared if all of Liocott could hear it, as long as you got your diary back.

Fubuki lifted up his arm, ready to give it back to you and you quickly snatched it from his hand.

''There's no need to be so aggressive [F/n]-chan.'' This literally made something pop inside of you, where does he find the nerve and how can he still wear that cute smile on his face in a situation like this?

_Did I just seriously think that, that he had a cute smile? In a situation like this?_

Suddenly realization hit you, you had just yelled at your crush!

_Oh no, I just yelled at Shirou-kun. Why did I do that?_

_Wait Shirou-kun, where did that come from? Come on now, calm down. Let's try to solve this like a human being._

_I yelled at Shirou-kun! He must hate me now, I have to get out of here._

And before Fubuki had realized what was going on, you had run away again, but now with your diary in hand. There was one place where Fubuki would never ever look for you, so you ran there.

The only place where no one would ever look was behind the equipment building, you knew this because you've been there a few times before when you needed a break from everybody. You had loved it since the first time you came there, it was very close to the forest, so you could see all the birds and squirrels. You loved watching all the animals, they always cheered you up and gave you strength.

You ran while trying to hold back your tears, the only think you could think about was about how horrible of a person you were. Because of this you didn't see Tsunami walking with his surfboard and you would've bumped into him if it weren't for him jumping out of the way.

When you reached the back of the equipment building you slid down with your back against the wall. Now that you were alone you knew you didn't have to hold back your tears anymore and you started crying, for the second time today. You let all your frustration and anger towards yourself out by crying.

''I'm a despicable human being'' you softly whispered. You knew no one could hear you anyway, at least that's what you thought. But you were dead wrong.

''You're wrong about that. ''

Your head shot up, no one was supposed to know of this place. But as soon as you saw who said it you regretted looking up. This person was exactly the last person you wanted to see right now. It was Fubuki, of course.

You wanted to run away, but something kept you from doing so and so you just sat there staring at Fubuki's face until he came walking towards you. He crouched down and his hand lifted up, you were still frozen and Fubuki's hand softly touched your cheeks and wiped away your tears.

''Don't cry, you're way cuter when you smile. ''

You stopped crying and started blushing. Did he just really call you cute? You couldn't believe it.

''I'm sorry'' you said, ''for yelling at you. ''

''Don't be, you had all the reason to, I purposely invaded your privacy and I had no right to. It's just that… I saw my name and I got curious. I know that what I did was very wrong, but reading your diary helped me. It gave me courage.''

What was he talking about? You had no idea, it made absolutely no sense.

Suddenly Fubuki hugged you and then he whispered into your ear:

''I love you.''

After hearing those three words you felt a feeling of happiness spread through you and you hugged Fubuki back. And you whispered ''I love you too.''

Fubuki let go of you as he said: ''I know''. He let out a chuckle and for the first time this morning you could actually laugh together with him.

''But don't _ever_ read my diary again Shirou-kun.'' While I said this I poked him.([A/N]: if you've seen the last episode of Avatar The Last Airbender think about the Zuko and Mai moment where Mai says ''but don't ever break up with me again'')

He just smiled and said: ''As you wish [F/n]-chan and I find it very cute when you call me Shirou-kun.''

This made you blush.

''Now,'' Fubuki said as he stood up and pulled you up as well, ''there's something I wanted to do for a very long time.''

Fubuki gazed into your eyes and then his face suddenly came closer and then you felt something soft and warm against your lips. Fubuki was kissing you! You gave in and kissed Fubuki back, you shared a gentle but passionate kiss before Fubuki removed his lips from yours.

''You have really soft lips'' he chuckled.

All you could bring out was a softly whispered ''Wow'' while Fubuki lovingly stared at you.

''Does this mean we are now a couple?'' you asked.

''If that's what you want.'' Fubuki answered while fidgeting.

''Of course!'' you said while practically throwing yourself at him to hug him. Fubuki hugged you back but quickly let go.

''I'm really sorry to disturb this beautiful moment, but I really think we should go back. If you don't quickly appear in the kitchen to make breakfast you're not the only one Aki's going to be mad at. I was supposed to get you, but as you can see that didn't work out so well.''

''Oh shoot'' you said as you face palmed yourself, '' I totally forget about my manager duties.''

''Maybe if we bring Ichinose along she won't be as mad'' you added.

''Haha, yeah maybe. '' You laughed alongside Fubuki before you said ''Let's go!''

You grabbed Fubuki's hand and the two of you walked off towards the Inazuma Japan building.

''How did you find me Shirou-kun? Nobody knew of that place. ''

''You're wrong about that, I go to that place often when I need a break and Tsunami-kun told me you went in the direction of the equipment building. ''

''No way, I go there too when I need a break. Wow I can't believe we've never seen each other there!''

''You're right. You know what? Let's make it our place from now on. '' You happily agreed with this. You guys had reached the Inazuma Japan building.

''Guess I'd better go change'' you said. You let go of Fubuki's hand and gave him a kiss on the cheek before you ran off towards your room. You stole one glance back at him and you saw that he was blushing. He looked so cute.

You quickly changed and went to the kitchen. Of course you got scolded by Aki, but you didn't care, because this morning you finally kissed your crush and the two of you are now a couple.

THE END

* * *

**Man this was so hard, the whole you-perspective thing, anyways hope you liked it and please review!**


End file.
